mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Recent News (Revenant)
All the latest happenings in Revenant! The Lords of Summer *Scarlett helps Echo retreive information from an Aprillian city. They recover a map that seems to show the layout of Arianna von Karston's home. *Barvos descends into chaos as the Four Horsemen incite a world war. The Lords of Summer converge on the Black Pyramid, the Syndicate carry out a number of high end assassinations and the Von Karstons use Amun-Seth's military power to keep the war going, with Cassio declaring himself king of Amun-Seth. Wyatt's whereabouts are unknown. *Echo and the Skybound put aside their differences and decide to take their city back. Realising they need an army, they decide to go about recruiting Gorknuk Crusha and his numberless horde of Orkz. Their first move will be to retake the Stormlands from Jaden von Karston, giving them control of the Stormlands warrior-broods. *Echo attempts to ambush Ruaumoko, but is easily overpowered. Narla magically teleports the Skybound and a few other young titans away from the city to Echo's hideout, but Ruaumoko captures Ryu and intends to use his blood to re-awaken Queen Khalida, the same way Typhon used Echo in the Black Pyramid. Khalida will serve as the final Horseman. *Devil's Crag is attacked by the Von Karstons, who have betrayed Wyatt's trust and sieze power in Amun-Seth. After a short battle, the Skybound are taken to Black John - the owner of the colossal titan footprint, who is reveals to be Ruaumoko, the third Horseman. Ruau explains that, as the only one alive who was there to witness the Revenant the first time around, he knows what it will take to beat it and intends to unify Barvos under his rule, killing those who display disloyalty, and starting a new Zephyr Empire with Barvos at its core. *Elsewhere in Barvos, a Von Karston titan drops a nuclear warhead on Aryalad, destroying the UN capital of Barvos and plunging it into a world war. *Zankai activates the Occulus, but the event is orchestrated by the Syndicate from the start. Zankai disappears as the machine malfunctions, but re-appears moments later looking much older - he is reveals to have been the Watcher all along. Zankai kills Bradley, and fights the Skybound whilst they try to escape. *Amethyst and Lash also locate and confront Echo. Echo, furious at Lash and blaming him for originally ruining his plan to open Pandora's Box, cuts Lash's finger off but is convinced not to kill him by Narla, his apprentice. *Echo explains that the Lords of Summer are a front for a new roster of the Four Horsemen. He reveals that Cassio von Karston is one and the Watcher is another, but the Watcher's identity is unknown (it was previously believed to be Richard Zarak). *Frost discovers a colossal Titan footprint, marking the existance of a titan at least twice the size of Wyatt (who is believed to be the largest on Barvos still alive). *Scarlett and Frost discover that Tommen has been secretly communicating with Echo. Frost flies to Echo's location and confronts him. Echo, in response, threatens to kill Tommen if Frost doesn't return a chunk of Sparkstone to him. Frost does so, but not before accidentally creating a Warp pocket that results in the creation of a demon, which kills a Sethian family. *Frost helps Zankai with Spectre work, ending in a fight with Fabian Drako in which she kills him. *Echo's son, Ryu, hatches. He seems to possess the enhancement gene, but doesn't show the same anxiety or health issues Echo did in his early life. At around the same time, Fynx becomes ill and suffers signs of dementia. He later dies peacefully in his sleep. *As a final solution to the Revenant threat, Bradley and Solomon begin building a device called the Occulus - which is capable of destroying Pandora's Box, the thing that may be drawing the Revenant to Barvos in the first place. All Spectre resources are diverted to the Occulus' completion. Prelude to the Finale * Amethyst and Lash resume college some time later, excelling at their the top of their classes. Frost starts engaging and Amun-Seth criminal underworld. * Amethyst fights Echo in the streets, and he is forced to retreat and loses Pandora's Box. Echo goes into hiding. * Members of the Lords of Summer, in some sort of trance, storm the palace and release Echo from his cell. Echo immediately flies free and captures Fynx, forcing him to send Echo back in time so he can bomb the debate, steal Pandora's Box and orchestrate his release from the past - revealing that it 'was' Echo who committed the crimes all along. He just hadn't committed them 'yet'. * A public debate event is bombed, just under fifty people being killed. Helena is amongst them. Despite being in his cell the whole time, Artemis Winters discovers that Echo is responsible. Even though he seems ignorant of having caused the bombing, Echo seems satisfied at both Helena and Kershaw's death. * Multiple sightings of Echo are reported all over Barvos, even though Echo himself remains in his cell. The 'second' Echo steals Pandora's Box from Bradley and attacks both Scarlett and Scorch, leaving them for dead. In his cell, Echo denies being involved. * Evie lays nine eggs, though all but one of them is stillborn. * Mayhem asks Wyatt to rename him, and Wyatt chooses Orion as a name. Orion and Tommen become close and begin a romantic relationship. * Zankai becomes increasingly outmoved by the Syndicate, resorting to desperate measures to keep the Spectre movements a secret. Despite this, they always seem one step ahead of him. * A religious cult is formed, known as the Lords of Summer. They seem to be a peaceful resurgence of the Cult of the Machine God, and their presence grows all over the world extremely rapidly. * Bradley and Solomon recruit Morwenna to help them solve the Revenant threat. After the events of the Conflagration, a democratic politician named Tibus Kershaw calls for the removal of the Sethian Monarchy and a democratic system to be put in place. Since his party promotes population control for all titans, which could spark further human-titan conflicts, Helena stands as his opposition. The Conflagration * Whatever compassion and humility remained in Echo vanishes after he realises that his own humanity, in giving Lash his blood and saving his life, is what brought about his failure. He grows resentful and bitter as he is imprisoned in Devil's Crag. The Skybound resume their regular lives. Bradley and Solomon work on alternative solutions to the Revenant threat whilst the world recovers from the Conflagration. * Fynx reveals that he may be Echo's son from the future. In his time, Fynx is sacraficed to Pandora's Box after Echo successfully opens it and destroys humanity. When Fynx was placed in the body of the feral Amethyst adopted by mistake, he changed the future merely by existing in the past, though he maintains that time travel is a closed loop and that nothing can really be changed. * Echo seems broken and hurt by seeing all his siblings united against him. After a long and difficult fight, they manage to overpower him. Lash is able to interact with Pandora's Box because he has Echo's blood, and manages to deactivate the ritual and render the Box powerless. Wyatt furiously agrees to spare Echo's life, as killing him may damage any further research Solomon and Bradley may need with the Box, but disowns him as a son. * The Skybound, with the exception of Frost, decide that only are even remotely safe from Echo and fly to the Red City to stop him. Fynx goes with them, freezing time so they can sneak past Echo's defenses. * The Kanesade arrives at Devil's Crag only to be slaughtered by Echo's magic - Echo casts a spell called Gravesend, and turns the Kanesade into an army of Necromorphs. The UN forces buckle under Echo's army and hundreds of cities are left open to attack. Echo, however, has all the power he needs to activate Pandora's Box and begins the ritual. Serenity Vine is captured by Echo. * Solomon instructs the Skybound on how to stop Pandora's Box from activating, but it needs to be done right at the moment Echo attempts to open it. * With no options remaining, Wyatt agrees to activate a dormant A.I that Cayden had secretly smuggled over from the events of Eternity War. The A.I takes the form of Solomon Masher, who agrees that Echo's plan is a reasonable solution to the Revenant threat - though there is no telling how effective it will be in reality, and so should not be undertaken. * Far to the north, Kanelamic State has been secretly harboring a Titan nest after a deal with Jaden von Karston. Echo learns of it by torturing captured Battleborn, and takes control - almost doubling his forces numbers. Kane, furious at how Echo has out-moved him again, unites the entire Kanelamic force (civilian and otherwise) into a crusade Kanesade that heads for the Red City to challenge Echo. Wyatt warns that the act will be a fruitless waste, as Echo will likely have already planned for it. Serenity Vine goes with the Kanesade. * Echo steals Pandora's Box back from Zankai as they attempt to hide it. Though delayed, his plan will go ahead. Echo turns the Red City into a ritual site to open Pandora's Box. * The Battle of the Red City takes place. Echo's forces overpower the UN's and he is victorious. Empowered by Pandora's Box, Echo reanimates the many corpses as undead, using them in his army to apply more pressure to the UN, who will soon be unable to hold his forces back. Amethyst takes part in the battle, though is shaken by the things she sees. * As Echo's forces fly towards New Shaderia, the UN army meets him in a parley. Echo manages to manipulate Kane into abandoning the united forces, and the defense force is weakened when the Kaneish military goes home. * Amethyst and Fynn convince Evie to leave Echo and go to Wyatt, for the sake of their eggs. Evie agrees, and leaves the Stormlands. When Echo returns to find her gone, his fury distracts him and Amethyst and Fynn steal Pandora's Box from him. They manage to escape Echo by trapping him in the ribcage of a long dead Titan. * Lash becomes seriously ill. Helena concludes that he needs more of Echo's blood to survive, and Echo immediately flies back to Devil's Crag to provide it. Lash and Echo have a difficult reunion, but Echo hangs around the city for longer than anticipated - apparently not wanting to leave his 'true' home. Eventually, he flies back to see Evie. * Fynn goes on his own mission to try and weaken Echo's power, but Echo discovers him. Furious, he takes Fynn back to the Stormlands with him. Fynn feigns being greatful, believing Echo will kill him if he doesn't agree to go with him. * Amethyst discovers that Evie is pregnant with Echo's children. She also experiences a vision induced by Pandora's Box in which she witnessess the world after Echo's conglagration. She encounters a young Titan similar in appearance to Echo, who claims he can hear her despite being a 'vision'. Amethyst doesn't believe it, but unknown to her Fynx claims he can hear Amethyst 'in his head' at the same time. * Zankai and Helena head to a city where Echo has been hit by a harpoon. They almost manage to capture him, but Echo uses necromancy to escape. Echo flies back to the Stormlands and Amethyst treats his injury, earning his trust a little. * Amethyst turns herself over to the Stormlands and is brought to Echo. However, as Zankai predicted, Echo is unable to kill her - no matter how much Amethyst torments him. He keeps her as his 'prisoner' instead. Amethyst also meets Evie, who is apparently Echo's lover. Evie admits that she doesn't approve of Echo's mission to 'save the world by sacrafice all the humans', but still refuses to leave his side, fearing for his sanity if she did so. * Amethyst is located by the Sethian blockade. Wyatt berates Amethyst for going after Echo in the first place, though Zankai secretly supports her actions. Helena also reveals that Tommen will survive his encounter with Echo, and that it's highly unlikely Echo ever really intended to kill him - if he'd wanted to, Tommen would be dead for sure. With this in mind, Zankai concludes that Echo doesn't have the courage or will to damage people he still considers his family, and convinced Amethyst to just march into the Stormlands and refuse to leave his side. * Amethyst, Tommen and Mayhem infiltrate the Stormlands themselves, but Echo spots them before they get far. Echo supposedly kills Tommen by stabbing him through the eye, driving Amethyst into a fury. The two fight, seemingly well matched, until Echo flies away after breaking Amethyst's wing. * Wyatt takes up arms against his son, abandon his duties as king, and marches an army west out of Amun-Seth to blockade the Stormlands. * The United Nations begin taking notice of the threat Echo presents, and organise a united defense force to challenge him. In response, Echo locates and awakens Kane from the Banana Tree and manipulates him into returning to KS and retaking power, plunging the nation into chaos and weakening the UN. * Amethyst, alongside Tommen and Mayhem, also manage to locate Echo. He warns them to go back home, and swears he'll kill Tommen if they follow him again. * Frost locates Echo first, alongside Fynx. Echo seems indifferent to the chaos he's spreading, but explains that it's necassary. He reveals that Pandora's Box is, indeed, a weapon to destroy the Revenant, but the only way to destroy the Revenant is to 'starve' it to death by destroying its food source - humans. As the Box is powered by blood magic (the same magic the Inquisitors use), it needs to be charged by being in close proximity to humans as they are killed - hence why Echo carries it on every raid he goes on. Frost and Fynx manage to escape from Echo. * Amethyst and Frost grow distant, arguing over the actions of their brother. Both decide to persue Echo themselves, though seperately. * Echo leads his army against the Stormlands, where Tawh meets him with the Stormlands brood. Despite being outnumbered and easily outmatched, Echo overcomes by killing Tawh and subduing the remaining Titans. Whilst many Stormlands Titans escape (including Tawh's children), most fall under Echo's command. * Echo's army begins a violent series of attacks on human cities, in a campaign they start calling the Conflagration. Echo leads most of the attacks personally, though Zankai is able to offer some counter-attacks in places. * Zankai chases leads on Echo in a bid to return Pandora's Box. Echo is flying around Barvos and is uniting the splintered broods of Von Karston titans under his banner, forcing Cassio von Karston into retreat. He amasses a respectable force of Titans. He also assassinates figures of power he believes may be dangerous to him. As an act of revenge for killing his grand-father Max Amaru, Echo also kidnaps Violet Bloodstone and burns her alive. * Amethyst, Lash and Frost are initially refused entry into college, but Wyatt secretly pulls strings behind their backs and gets them onto a foundation course to prepare them. They are overwhelmed by their studies, lacking the longer experience that humans have at their respective age. The Black Pyramid * Wyatt begrudgingly agrees to let Amethyst, Frost and Lash attend classes in the city. They enroll for the start of the next semester. * After navigating their way out of a maze in the Pyramid, Abigail Winters releases Echo from his imprisonment. Enraged, Echo immediately locates Typhon and crushes his skull, thanking him for 'all the lessons'. Turning on the Inquisitors, Echo admits that Typhon was right about the Revenant, but his solution would never have worked. He escapes the group, having made his own plans. * The Inquisitors find that Typhon has betrayed Echo, and is torturously draining his blood in order to ressurrect Queen Khalida. Typhon argues that only she has the power to destroy the Revenant when it eventually comes, though it will cost humanity its soul - it's better than the fate the Revenant promises. * Wyatt grows more distant from his children, both the result of their experience at Brightstone Cove and adolescence. There are many petulant arguments. * Zankai's spies discover that Typhon and Echo have taken up residence in the Black Pyramid, the resting ground of Queen Khalida; an ancient magic user who was responsible for the creation of necromancy. Zankai sends the Inquisitors to locate Typhon, capture Echo and learn what Typhon's plans are. * One night, the palace is attacked by Echo - he storms the courtyard and steals Pandora's Box, as well as a sword that Cayden had made for him before his death. Though unable to track him, Zankai begins following his movements. * Wyatt becomes the king of Amun-Seth following Cayden's funeral, but his rule is weak and he seems unwilling to take the responsibilities, his experience fathering a brood of younglings having made him forget how to be 'human'. Zankai and Helena take responsibility of Amun-Seth's governing. * Four months pass, and the Skybound have started learning to fly. Frost, Amethyst and Lash consider going to college in the city, but Wyatt forbids it. Multiple sightings of Echo are reported, all indicating that he seems to have lost his mind entirely. The reports stop abruptly when word reaches Wyatt that Calas Typhon has taken Echo as an apprentice. The Negative One *Helena manages to save Mayhem, though the damage Jaden did to him emotionally and physically may leave him broken forever. Wyatt flies the Skybound home, and they attempt to continue with their lives - though, with the loss of both their mother and Echo, things aren't ever the same. *The group attempts to calm Echo down, which seems to succeed as he becomes overwhelmed with the weight of his actions, but he refuses to turn himself in. Cayden calmly reasons with him, but a terrified Echo believes Cayden will lock him in a dungeon for the rest of his life and, in a moment of impulse, stabs Cayden through the neck with his tail. As the group declares that Echo's actions are now beyond forgiveness, Echo flies off. *The group rush down to the city as Echo burns it to the ground. The fully grown Battleborn are unable to match Echo's speed and are helpless. Amongst many other civilians, Puck and Rue are killed in the fire. Ivy is pulled from a burning wreck alive but having lost her front-right leg. The group find Echo and manage to stop him killing Tommen. *The group spot Echo and Thorn fighting high above the cave on a rocky cliff, and try to climb to reach them. Echo refuses to fight Thorn, but Thorn provokes his fury by insulting Nova. He immediately regrets his decision when Echo loses all control, and slowly carves his eyes out and kills him. Unable to calm down, even when the group reach and try to reason with him, Echo thoughtlessly declares Brightstone Cove the most evil, hateful place in the world and that he can't live knowing it still stands. He flies off and begins burning it to the ground. *Ignoring Wyatt's instructions to stay put, the Skybound go looking for Echo but are trapped within the castle. Cayden smashes the door open and releases them. *Jaden corners Scarlett, Fynn and Lash atop the Skeleton Fort, and orders Ash, Raven and Mayhem to kill them. Mayhem refuses the order, though Ash and Raven begin to comply. Wyatt flies up with Frost and Amethyst, and manages to talk both Raven and Ash down. Jaden, however, slits both Raven and Ash's throats then holds Mayhem hostage. Laughing, he stabs Mayhem's heart then flies away. Wyatt chooses to help Mayhem by flying him out to Helena. *Seperated, Jaden playfully stalks the Skybound until Frost and Amethyst locate Wyatt frozen in stasis and free him. Wyatt, unable to remember anything, is shocked to see his children there. *Outside of Brightstone Cove, Cayden and his army arrive and surround the underground city's entrances. Zankai and Helena wait for further orders with the main forces whilst Cayden sneaks in alone to find his grand-children. *Mayhem leads the Skybound into the Skeleton Fort, but his directions turn out to be a trap he has been forced to lead them into. The group is initially furious at Mayhem, who is just terrified over what he's done. Jaden von Karston urges Ash, Raven and Thorn to fight with the Skybound. Thorn and Echo are seperated from the group, and the Skybound scare off their remaining misguided siblings. *After receiving word from Zankai on the whereabouts of Brightstone Cove, Cayden (along with volunteers including Helena, Eskara and a few Inquisitors) assembles and army and begins marching south-east. *Mayhem works out that he is Skybound's lost sibling. He is initially terrified and angry, but eventually appears to accept this, and despite still being terrified, tells the group where Wyatt is being held prisoner in the skeleton fort. *Amethyst gets increasingly closer to Mayhem, particularly after an incident where she stuck up for Mayhem to Thorn, ending with Echo severely beating Thorn. *Meanwhile, back in Devils Crag, a team of assassins and thieves are sent by an unknown master to steal Pandora's Box from the palace. They get close to succeeding, until the box executes its own will and they become mindless slaves to the Revenant. They are imprisoned and kept in the palace dungeons while Helena and Bradley work on a cure for their state. *Echo admits that he keeps losing control of himself, but also explains that he fully intends on leaving the brood and isolating himself until he learns how, once they've rescued their father. *After being jumped on and beaten up by Spike and a group of older younglings, Echo furiously gets revenge by trying to scare the group that attacked him. However, in trying to stop him, Amethyst and Lash make Echo even angrier and he ends up beating Spike and his friends within inches of their lives. When Amethyst provokes Echo even further, loses control and beats her until Hunter seperates the two. *Fynx has a particularly violent vision in which he continues to fear Echo's future, claiming that he will be responsible for the potential genocide of the human race. Echo states that the visions are absurd. *The younglings follow Mayhem into the caves but he grows suspicious. Ariaana Von Karston, however, convinces Mayhem to leave them alone. Arianna reveals that, while she has no intention of revealing the younglings to Jaden, she doesn't intend to help them either. *Jaden is forced to release Helena after Cayden negotiates her freedom with Cassio Von Karston. Before letting her go, Jaden reveals that he's actually 'Gabriel', the real 'Gabriel' having died some time ago. *Echo brutally beats a large youngling named Spike, who turns out to be Thorn's 'bodyguard'. Thorn makes Echo his new bodyguard, dubbing him 'Nighteye', and Echo begins infiltrating Thorn's egotisical society of rebellious younglings in order to eventually gain access to the Skeleton Fort and rescue Wyatt. *Helena is tortured by Jaden Von Karston, though not face to face. Afterwards, she and Gabriel discuss the origins of the titan species to distract themselves from their horrible situations. *Echo's temper gets steadily worse and worse, to the point where he repeatedly goes for 'long walks' on his own to avoid lashing out at people. *Zankai and Helena fall into a Syndicate trap. Helena is teleported and imprisoned in the skeleton fort, where she meets Gabriel Von Karston, who is revealed to be Tommen's father. *The younglings believe that four of their siblings have been raised and brainwashed by Jaden. Mayhem, Thorn, Ash and Raven and all believed to be their full brothers and sisters. *The younglings make friends with a few other Von Karston younglings, namely Puck and his sisters Ivy and Rue, plus Tommen. *After finding a Syndicate owned tavern in the middle of the Sethian desert, the younglings are reuinited with Hunter, who takes them to Brightstone Cove - a Von Karston/Syndicate owned city where Jaden lives. Laying low, the Skybound stay with Hunter and his pregnant brood partner, Sara, whilst Echo focuses on finding a way into the Skeleton Fort. *The younglings make it to the desert, where food becomes extremely scarce, and tensions run high. *A scout discovers the resting place of the Skybound one night, but Echo slaughters the scout before he escapes whilst the others are asleep, though Amethyst observes him. *Cayden discovers that Helena discovered Fynx's powers but kept the knowledge secret. In response, Cayden removes Helena's Spectre status. Helena and Zankai set out on an expedition to find the younglings. *The Skybound brood are informed of their parents death. Echo refuses to believe his parents are dead, instead deciding they've been captured. When Cayden decides to send them back to the Stormlands so Tawh can watch over them, Echo angrily knocks Cayden out and, a second short of incinerating Eskara, Fynx uses his chonomancy to freeze time. Echo leaves to 'save' their parents, whom he guesses has been kidnapped again by Jaden Von Karston. The other Skybound follow him, out of stubborness, mourning, hopefullness or simple refusal to split up. *During a mission investigating a Syndicate agent, the Aprillian city of Tramaya is attacked and destroyed by Von Karston titans. Tens of thousands are killed by Battleborn, along with Wyatt and Nova. Zankai is presumed dead, but is later found to have survived. The Inquisitors barely survive. Birth of the Skybound *After Echo sneaks along to the final mission in destroying ExoTech, he seems scarred by what he sees and becomes resentful of Cayden, refusing to take part in his training anymore. He also grows bossy and stubborn towards his family, stretching their relationship even further. *Amethyst sneaks the feral titan into Devil's Crag, where the two of them come across Pandora's Box. The Box reacts to the feral's presence and replaces its soul with someon else - a child named Fynx, who lives in the body of the young feral. Fynx displays advanced patterns of Chronology, the most dangerous type of magic in existance. *Echo learns about Pandora's Box when he discovers the existance of the Inquisitors. He's furious when the 'grown ups' refuse to tell him the whole story, and pressures Cayden to let him help. Realising that Echo's sense of smell and hunters instinct may actually be essential, Cayden agrees to let Echo help them track down ExoTech - but forbids him from taking part in any combat. Echo immediately refuses the order and gets caught up in his first fight, and Cayden bans him from future missions. *The feral titan hatches, though Wyatt is extremely cautious over letting the Skybound 'train' it. Despite their efforts, it quickly begins to demonstrate the same violent behaviour as every other feral. *Wyatt relunctantly agrees to let Cayden train Echo, in an effort to contain his fury. *A tiny feral Titan comes across the Den, and Amethyst gleefully adopts it, christening it 'Bounce'. Echo is furious at her carelessness. When Bounce bites Nova, Echo hits Bounce with his tail. Bounce dies of his injury later, despite efforts to save him, and Amethyst wrecks Echo with guilt over 'murdering' her friend. Echo, trying to make amends, locates a misplaced feral Titan egg and gives it to Amethyst. *Cayden bullies Wyatt into making the younglings appear at a public royal event, insisting that they must learn how to handle the spotlight as they are all potential heirs to the throne. The event seems peaceful until the younglings accidentally set off a cache of fireworks. *Echo's health check reveals that he possesses a fully functioning human form, an ability not normally matured by Titans until they are three years old. He also possesses a second pair of wings. Seeing that Echo is travelling a darker path at the mercy of his rage, Helena attempts to teach Echo about human behaviour and morality by regularly walking the city of Devil's Crag with him and teaching him about human culture. One night, Echo attends an addiction recovery session, but a former Cult of the Machine God fanatic disrupts the circle by violently committing suicide, leaving Echo to brood on the events. *Echo and Scorch go hunting together, with Amethyst following later. Echo tries to use an infant antelope as bait to attract its mother, but Amethyst disapproves of the cruel method he uses and a fight ensues, in which Amethyst scars Echo's eye. Echo and Amethyst later make amends, though the two never truely forgive one another. *Fearing for their health and wellbeing, Wyatt asks Helena to give each of the younglings a health-check. Due to their troubled conception and upbringing, a few of them have developed health problems that require fixing. Frost requires eye-sugury, Lash requires a transfusing of Echo's blood to keep his heart pumping, Scarlett has asthma and Fynn suffers from learning difficulties. *Wyatt introduces the Skybound to their mother, Nova. Though she is initially unable to remember them, she slowly accepts their presence in her life and builds a steady relationship with them. *Echo's mental health detoriorates, claiming he is feels constantly short tempered and fatigued. His struggles with anxiety lead to further uncontrolled bursts of anger. Unable to contain his hatred one night, he burns three feral Titans alive out of spite. His siblings disapprove of his actions and Wyatt scolds him, putting distance between the family. *The Skybound's presence attracts a brood of feral violent Titans to Amun-Seth, and a turf-war ensues. Amethyst believes the feral Titans could be tamed, but Wyatt warns her of the danger they could pose. *Hunter is exiled from the Stormlands. Echo becomes an eager hunter of wildlife. *Wyatt is allowed to fly the Skybound to Amun-Seth, after Cayden puts intense political pressure on Tawh and threatens war. They make the long trip from the Stormlands to the Den, a nest Wyatt spent years building on the outskirts of the city. *Tawh attempts to have Hunter imprisoned for a lack of loyalty, but Wyatt stops it. Wyatt angrily threatens to kill Hunter himself when he learns he was spying on them, but the younglings convince him otherwise. *Displaying acute anxiety and fear, Echo seems prone to anger and takes longer to adjust to life than the other Skybound, but eventually forms a protective relationship with his family. *Tawh orders Hunter to spy on Wyatt and his children but Hunter refuses, having grown attached to them. *Cayden and Zankai is allowed to meet his great-great-grandchildren. He takes particular interest in Echo, though Wyatt is relunctant to let Cayden associate with him. Zankai reveals the Skybound's origins to them - their mother, Nova, and their father fell in love whilst fighting on opposite sides of a Spectre/Von Karston war. Jaden von Karston captured and tortured the pair for his own amusement, mentally scarring Wyatt and supressing Nova's memory - who forgets she is even a Titan. Jaden sells their eggs to ExoTech, but Tawh intercepted the convoy and stole a few of them, bringing them to the Stormlands. *Echo hatches, and immediately displays abilities the others do not possess - such as fire breathing and active camoflage. Having inherited the enhancement gene from Cayden, Echo's health is questioned and he is given regular medication to mediate his troubled physiology. *Wyatt, the Skybound's true father, locates the younglings and meets them for the first time. Cayden forces Tawh to allow Wyatt to stay in the Stormlands with them, but still refuses to let the younglings leave. Wyatt relies on primal instinct to father his kids. *Realising that they are, in fact, prisoners in their cave, the Skybound grow more restless. Some throw tantrums or fight amongst each other. Hunter challenges Tawh to reveal their true parantage. Tawh reveals that he is holding their whereabouts hidden from their real father, for the 'safety of the world'. Fynn hatches. *Frost hatches the next day, followed closely by Viper. The younglings skip about the cave merrily, learning to hunt. Hunter seems irritated by their presence, but puts up with his role as guardian regardless. He lets slip that he doesn't know where the brood's eggs came from, and the younglings begin to challenge Tawh for answers to their true origins. *Deep in the Stormlands, a batch of Titan eggs begin to hatch. The Rainmaker oversees their hatching, whilst Hunter is assigned as the guardian. The newborn younglings show significant physical differences to both Tawh and their guardian, immediately questioning their hereitage. Amethyst hatches first, followed closely by Lash and Scorch. Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea *The Inquisitors locate the final mutant, but Echo has a change of heart and tries to defend it. When they shoot it anyway, Echo feels notably betrayed. ExoTech is destroyed and the threat, for now, is dealt with, though the Revenant is still coming. *Echo is banned from attending the final mission. Angrily, he sneaks along anyway. *Cayden learns that Lazarus is using the final mutant to figure out how to destroy Pandora's Box, as he and ExoTech are under the Revenant's control. Cayden organises a mission to kill the final mutant and disassemble ExoTech. *Bradley learns that Pandora's Box is in fact a weapon, developed by ancient titans, to kill a creature called the Revenant, a telepathic parasite of unknown nature that feeds on humans. The Revenant has been dormant until the destruction of the Warp, but now may be about to return to consume (or dominate) humanity, starting with Barvos. *A mission into an ExoTech facility reveals that one of the mutants is still alive and telepathically linked to the Inquisitors, and must be killed to secure their sanity. *While in a bar Bradley, Victor, Abra + others are attacked by the "Enhanced", bionically enhanced Exotech assassins. *The Inquisitors meet Cayden who agrees to help them, The box is investigated by Bradley. Lots of socializing mini-missions take place *Inquisitors acquire Pandora's Box from the Crypt and escape in a dragon basket to Amun Seth. *Zankai agrees to help the group raid to Crypt in order to retrieve Pandora's Box, hinting that a cure for their condition might be possible. He tells them to meet him near the Crypt's location. *Abra and some of the others go to town where they get info from the Exotech officials about the whereabouts of Pandora's Box. The box is is in a Salopian underground facility called The Crypt. The Exotech employees are killed and left in Tavern but this could have drawn unwanted attention. With this information Johnathan Bradley will set up another meeting with Zankai. *Eloise escapes from captivity after being rescued by LT Tyler, the leader of Bravo Unit. *Amelie, Artemis and Bradley meet with Zankai Mercer in the city of Moray to enlist Spectre aid. Zankai, however, explains that the Spectres believe it would be safer to just kill the Inquisitors but are holding off if they can prove 'a reason to go to war with ExoTech', wanting either proof that Mengele is really Lazarus or evidence, otherwise, that the Inquisitors are trustworthy. *Wyatt Masher finally locates his missing younglings in the Stormlands, though has trouble negotiating a deal with the Rainmaker to take them to Amun-Seth. *Victor escapes from captivity with the help of Caira, though is persued by Fabian Drako. Victor manages to elude him. *Amelie and Abra escape from captivity when Wyatt attacks the station they're held in, obviously unaware that they were there. They are taken to safety at a farm belong to Holland, a member of Bravo Unit, in Pippirria. *A second rescue team, with Abigail and Artemis Winters plus Bravo Unit, manage to find Bradley, who has Pandora's Box, and kill two more mutants, but find themselves possessed upon their deaths too. Mengele tries to capture them, but the group escape, learning that Mengele is actually a Zephyr named Lazarus. *A rescue team consisting of all but two Inquisitors arrives at Theta base three days later. They recover Pandora's Box but quickly lose it, drowning the mutants. They are captured by Mengele, who decides to use them in brutal experiments, learning that that mutants have transferred inside their minds too. The team are seperated and sent to different observation laboratories. *Elsewhere, in the Stormlands, the remaining eggs from Wyatt's lost brood begin to hatch. *Bradley and Amelie send garbled distress messages to the surface, hoping for a rescue operation. *Bradley and Amelie fail to destroy the other seven mutants, which escape into Theta Site. As things descend into chaos and people start dying, Amelie realises that 'specimen four' didn't die but instead moved into her body, sharing her mind. She has to drink blood to keep the mutant's hunger satisfied and stay in control, but otherwise gains a portion of its mind control powers. * Amelie meets Johnathon Bradley, who shows her Pandora's Box, and explains that ExoTech exposed the Box to titan eggs (which were stolen from Wyatt), accidentally creating a monstrous vampiric mutants with mind control powers in the process. Bradley and Amelie destroy 'specimen four', one of the mutants. *Amelie Omerta, a dracologist of the ExoTech Inquisition, is sent to ExoTech's mysterious Theta Site in the middle of the ocean on an unknown task. The Theta Site Incident ensues. Prelude and things! *Wyatt and Nova get married! Royal wedding and stuff! *Tyranese High King removed by syndicate to be replaced with a much more helpful successor. High King Bolton shuts down the marshalls ending any public oppostion to syndicate in Tyran, Ray Mannheim becomes a general but discreetly continues to lead anti-syndicate opposition in Tyran. *Wyatt visits ExoTech, where he receives medical treatment and also steals a bunch of supplies. *Cayden cuts a deal with Helena and moves the Spectral Taskforce to Amun-Seth to keep it, and her, safe. Helena becomes a Spectre and continues her work, with the rest of the world believing she and her taskforce is dead. *Omar Akbar tries to make a deal with the Syndicate, but it all goes pretty badly. Instead, the Syndicate attack Kanelamic State. Dr Buckee meets with Helena as a result to discuss the Titans, which leads the Syndicate to Helena. Omar learns that The Syndicate counts Titans as its members which leads KS to approach Aprillia for information on the Titans. *Eskara infiltrates ExoTech. She learns that ExoTech have found Pandora's Box, but can't figure out what it actually is. *The Grand Caliph hires Vine & Co to approach Exotech to make a deal to secure advanced technology. However the price is too steep (suggesting exotech has little need of anything KS has to offer) and the deal collapses. Serenity learns that back on Arsinos Albert Mengele provided Kaneland with the means to construct the godcracker from the blueprints and indirectly was involved in the project to use serenity to power the device. *On the eve of its planned closure by Thornacre, Helena's spectral taskforce receives an unexpected gift from the Spectres, a dead titan. *Wyatt and Nova have a child, Tairin Masher. *Cayden adopts a parentless child into the family, Miya. *Nellie begins a hugely sucessful tour of her new show in Amun-Seth, raising moral. *Helena opens the Spectral Taskforce, an operation designed to research Titans. Rose Thornacre, however, puts the screws into the organisation with vast budget cuts. *Wyatt, Zankai, Cayden and Eskara become the Barvos illuminati, known as the Spectres. *Following the destruction of the Warp: Morena and Jack get married. Zach and Helena get married, but divorce soon after. Serenity founds Vine & Co. Wyatt meets and falls in love with Nova. Ray becomes the head of the tyranese marshall service tasked with taking on crime across Tyran.